Breathless
by TooMuchOrNeverEnough
Summary: Alice and Rosalie run into Bella at a coffee shop. They nor Bella know it yet. But Bella will impact both of their lives and that of their famlies drstically. I suck at summeries I am new at this. Give it a read or dont. I am tryjng my best here. Definetlt a (Rosalie, Bella) (slow burn)
1. Coffeeshop

"Rosalie, you should have known better than to bet against me" Alice said smirking in the driver seat of her bright yellow Porsche. Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned her attention out the passenger window. _Stupid Emmett and his stupid fear of centipedes. Stupid Alice and her stupid bets. Emmett should have won that dumb arm wrestle. But that stupid centipede had to crawl up that rock._

Rosalie huffed and turned to Alice "I don't understand your fascination with the humans, Alice. We keep up appearances enough all week at school yet you INSIST on stopping by this coffee shop every week for the last month! WE DONT EVEN DRINK COFFEE ALICE! And then you MAKE me come with you today! "

The tiny vampier turned in her seat locking eyes with the blonde in her passenger seat a small smile playing at her lips. "Well for one, I did not MAKE you do anything dear sister. That one was on you for betting against someone who sees the future." Alice said while tapping her temple with her pointer finger. "Secondly" the smaller vampire continued "it's not so much a fascination with the humans, but more so with this place. I keep seeing it in my vision. Nothing specific, just the shop itself. The inside, the outside it's all kinds of blurry but for some reason I'm seeing it." Alice finished as she looked back at the road and turned into the parking lot, turned off the ignition and turned her entire body in her sisters direction.

"You know the humans at our school all think I'm weird. Beautiful, intimidating but still weird. They don't think that about all of you and I know I shouldn't care I'm a 118 year old vampire for Christ sake. But some of them work here and I hear the whispers and today just once I wanted the company. I knew you wouldn't come willing so I uh... kindatrickedyouintobettingagainstmesoyoudloseandhavetocome" Alice rushes the last sentence out in such a jumbled vampire rush that even Rosalie took a second to understand. The blonde vampire shook her head in disbelief and growled out a "let's go" and exited the Porsche with human speed. Anyone who didn't know Rosalie, so anyone besides her family really. Would have thought her to be angry, annoyed or mad. But Alice knew her better Alice knew her sister wasn't angry. Maybe a little annoyed to have to deal with the humans but no hard feelings directed at Alice. Rosalie really was sweet and so caring for her family under all that hard, distant, bitchy, beautiful exterior. Alice exited the car and fell in step right next to Rosalie. Rosalie was a good few inches taller than Alice who was only about 5'2 to her 5'9.

Walking though the parking lot Alice noticed a new car she's never seen around before. And being a town as small as Forks well, you don't really miss this kind a monstrosity. Rosalie followed Alices line of sight and sucked in a harsh breath of unneeded air. "Now that's just wrong, someone needs to put that thing to sleep" The blond commented as she stopped in front of the old 1963 Chevy Sidestep. "Though I do admit, this would make one hell of a proje-" Rosalie stopped short as she caught a scent she's never smelled before. And what wonderful scent that was. It smelt like rainfall and warm firewood. Alice watched Rosalie for a moment confused on why she was frozen in what seemed to be a dazed like state. Then as soon as it came the smell was gone. Rosalie shook her head _that was different_ the blonde thought. Alice deciding to ignore the odd moment started towards the entrance of the Cafe again. 

The blonde kicked back into gear and fell in step beside her _WeBer Cafe, they couldn't be a little more creative_. Rosalie decided to keep the thought to herself and walked inside behind Alice. As soon as the bell above the door rang announcing a new customers arrival everyone turned and suddenly the cafe got silent. _Will we ever move past the staring every time we walk into a room. Did none of these people have proper manners_. Rosalie glared at a wide range of people fighting back a growl while Alice bounced excitedly in place a giggle escaped her "wha-" barely made it to Rosalie's lips when suddenly a loud crash and a low "Fucking hell" drew everyone's attention including the two Cullens towards a table in the back of the cafe that now sat a hot coffee covered Brunette. "why, God why do you hate me. Is this because I ran over that rabbit. It wasn't my fault he came out of nowhere! I can't help my brakes aren't exactly new, it's stupid Jacobs fault. Thinking he can fix everything. Me man, me fix, me mechanic. Stupid boy. Now I killed a hop hop and I'm covered in coffee because of it." The brunette mumbling to herself seemed to be oblivious to all eyes on her. 

That was until Alice giggled at what her inhuman hearing picked up from the poor girl. She finally seemed to tune back into the world around her and looked up to where that cute giggle came from. There before her stood two of the most beautiful women she's positive she's ever seen in her entire existence. One more beautiful than the other but both looking like they belonged on the cover of some fancy magazine or on a god damn runway. The young girl covered in coffee turned several shades of red. Alice was sure it probably wasn't healthy and would soon warrant a nosebleed. "Uhhh" was all the brunette could utter as she noticed not just the two beautiful women, but everyone staring at her. Then coming to her savior Angela Weber rushes over with some rags and a broom to help with the mess. The usually shy girl reached the unknown Coffee covered girl and table and turned to everyone "let's not all help the girl covered in HOT coffee at once shall we." 

Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing aside from a blonde boy Named Newton who was the actual emoji of heart eyes as he made his way to the brunette and Angela. It was then that Alice turned to look at her sister and noticed the curious look she had directed at the source of commotion. "Why dear sister, is that curiosity written on your face" Rosalie scoffed and turned towards the door and marched out to the car. "Well if I'm being honest you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would" Alice mumbled to herself as she herself made her way to the door. Before opening it she spared a glance at the girl in the back once more. Who in return looked up just in time to catch it and gold met green. The brunette gave a lopsided smile and awkward wave to the tiny vampire who was surprised but beamed at the kindness that smile held and waved excitingly back. _I think we're going to be friends_ Alice thought, making her way to the car. She was suddenly hit with a vision. 

**The brunette walked up to the black haired vampire and wrapped her arms around her resting her chin on the smaller girls head. "You're my best friend Alice" Alice buried her head into the Burnett's shoulder "you're my best friend Isabella"**

Alice came out of her vision with a radiant warm smile _definitely_ _friends, best friends_. Alice opened the yellow door and slid in, Smile still in place she started the car and peeled out of the parking lot heading to the Cullen mansion.


	2. WhereTheWindBlows

_Move to Forks they said, it'll be fun they said_. Bella thought to herself. Looking around the cafe hoping everyone was done with their staring. The coffee was hot and all over her shirt but it wasn't burning your skin hot. Just uncomfortable. She started patting dry her what was once blue t-shirt. Bella's face slowly returned to its natural color as she stood taking in the mess she made. "You must be Isabella, I'm Angela Weber. " the light brown haired girl with the glasses who came to her rescue put her hand out smiling gently at the mess that is Bella. "Bella, I prefer Bella" she replied shaking Angela's hand and returning the smile. "Wait _**Weber**_? Do you own this shop?" Bella asked brows scrunching in confusion. Her green eyes finally taking notice of Angela's barista uniform. Angela laughed softly "no no not me, my parents do. I just work here sometimes when they're short staffed. I'm only 18 and still a senior at that. Speaking of, word spreads fast around here with the town being so small. Everyone's been waiting for the "new girls" arrival at school. Your dads been raving about you for weeks" Bella never being one for attention looked like a scared puppy. "Great, thats.. yeah just dandy. Of course he has, why wouldn't he. I mean I've been gone for so long but . Why dad, why'd you have to make me the center of attention" Bella said looking up to the ceiling _what did I ever do to you big guy!?_

"Do you uh, always talk to yourself like that" a boy with blonde messy hair and pale blue eyes wearing a varsity jacket to Bella's right asked. Bella jumped, startled at the boy suddenly being there. Not taking note of the boys presence till now. "Mike" Angela said stifling a laugh at Bella's expense "you can't just creep up on people like that" smacking him with the rag she was using to clean up the mess from Bella's clumsiness. Mike stuck out his hand and smiled eagerly "Mike newton" Bella politely shook his hand "Bella". Angela finished cleaning up the mess around Bella and refused to let her help saying it's her job anyway. Mike offered Bella his jacket to help cover the coffee all over her shirt. Bella politely declined not really enjoying the way Mike seemed to be more than friendly. Angela the hero that's she's been today said she had a spare in the back room leaving the two at the now clean table.

"So Isabella, what brings you to Forks." Mike asked as he awkwardly threw his arm around Bella's shoulder. She shrugged him off and pulled out the chair taking her original seat back at the table. "Bella, I prefer Bella. And Oh you know, just going where ever the wind blows" Bella replied then paused "Ya know saying that I thought I'd come off super wise or something. But after it left my mouth I feel like I sounded more hippyish almost. I was going for a more Absolem from Alice in Wonderland." Bella let out a snort kind of laughing at herself. "Whose Absolem" Mike asked as he scooted a little to closely in the set beside Bella. "Blue caterpillar from Alice in wonderland" Angela replied quietly but matter of factly, a shy smile on her lips. As she handed Bella a shirt to change into. It was right then Bella decided she was sure she liked Angela. Anyone who knows Alice in wonderland is right in her book.

"But really why'd you Move to Forks ? " Mike asked again. _Well aren't you just a nosy one_ Bella groaned to herself. "Curiosity killed the cat Mike" she said turning her attention to him. Mike went to open his mouth again but was cut off by Angela "Mike she clearly doesn't want to share" he snapped his mouth shut and looked a little embarrassed. Bella mouthed a thank you to the girl across from her. "So bella, are you ready for school tomorrow" Bella was thankful for the topic change but was reminded of her impending doom. "Uh, well yeah. Maybe.. no. Probably not" Bella looked at Angela "it's a high school I can't possibly be the ONLY thing the kids are talking about. It's a small town but I'm sure the schools got a lot going on and so many students. Like what 2,000 kids, no one will notice me"

"455 students, and you're the most exciting thing to happen to this town let alone the school since well, ever." Mike the stupid boy that he is replied. As Bella suddenly looked very pale

"Yeah, no not at all. Not ready at all." Bella points outside to her truck. Looks Angela dead in the eyes a serious face held in place. "You see that red Beast?" Angela followed Bella's line of sight out the window and shook her head 'yes' "You Make sure he gets a good home when I die tomorrow.


End file.
